


Предназначение

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fatalism, Gen, but it's in the future, like for all of us, there is character's death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: В мире, где у каждого есть Предназначение, что общего может быть у Рыцаря, Барда и Крестьянки, что погнало их из дома и какие приключения ждут их на пути?





	Предназначение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Doctor WhAU 2018

Благородный рыцарь сэр Кристофер Тета Сигма, девятый наследник рода Лангбэрроу, оставил родной дом и отправился странствовать. Он дал обет не пересекать границ своего королевства до тех пор, пока в мире есть хоть один безумный далек. Некоторые сочли безумным его самого, ведь нетрудно понять, что такой обет невыполним. Но возможно, у сэра Кристофера были на то свои причины.

* * *

В главном (и единственном) трактире крошечного городка Лондиниума было шумно и людно. За несколькими столами набирались сил перед дальней дорогой путники, ехавшие в столицу, несколько стульев возле стойки были заняты завсегдатаями-пьянчужками, но большая часть посетителей толпилась вокруг стола в центре зала, за которым устроился странствующий бард — нечастое развлечение в этих краях.

Бард был на удивление хорош собой: высок, статен, с идеально очерченным подбородком, на котором красовалась ямочка — погибель всех женщин. Синие глаза глядели из-под непослушных волос дерзко и весело, обещая, что с их обладателем никому не будет скучно. Стоит ли удивляться тому, что редкие женщины, оказавшиеся в трактире, притянулись к барду, словно иголки к магниту, а три подавальщицы — родные сестры, между прочим — чуть не подрались из-за того, кому обслуживать красавчика. Он, в свою очередь, не обходил вниманием ни одну из присутствующих дам — и минимум половину мужчин — каким-то образом успевая при этом уплетать поданный ужин и не прерывать увлекательный рассказ, которому внимали собравшиеся.

— И вот, когда враги окружили нас, а было их неисчислимое множество, отважный рыцарь воздел свой меч к небу и провозгласил: “Пусть небеса примут храбрых!” Отступать было некуда, и ваш покорный слуга приготовился дорого продать свою жизнь. И лишь одна мысль терзала меня — что принимать смерть мне предстояло в столь неподобающем виде. Я ведь уже говорил, что враги застали нас во время купания, и вся наша одежда осталась на другом берегу.

По лицам девиц было понятно, что они уже представляли эту картину в красках, и довольно ярких.

— Постой, но если вы оставили одежду на берегу, откуда взялось оружие? — вставил бойкий мужичок. На него немедленно зашикали, чтобы не мешал слушать. 

Бард же, ничуть не смутившись, ответил:

— Истинный воин не расстается с оружием даже на отдыхе, даже во время купания. Я же, поскольку являюсь лишь скромным бардом, и поскольку моим оружием является музыка, свой возлюбленный инструмент действительно оставил на берегу вместе с одеждой, и теперь был вооружен лишь подобранной корягой. Смерть уже казалась неминуемой, как вдруг…

Как вдруг стукнули распахнутые пинком двери трактира, и в зал ввалились четверо дюжих молодцов с копьями в руках. Внимательный наблюдатель мог бы заметить, что завидев вошедших, бард придвинул поближе свою сумку и переместился на краешек скамьи. Но его рука не прекратила обнимать довольную девицу, а голос даже не дрогнул, продолжая рассказ. Который, правда, был тут же прерван предводителем вошедшей тройки.

— А скажи-ка, мил человек, не ты ли вчера продал господину Статену, в чьем поместье гостил, заговоренный меч, якобы скованный известным кузнецом и зачарованный тремя магами?

— Если бы это был и я, стал бы я раскрывать тайну торговой сделки? — удивился бард.

— Ну, тогда, может, тебе будет интересно узнать, что тот меч развалился прямо в руках господина Статена, когда он решил пустить его в ход.

— Ну что тут сказать… Меч был заговорен служить вечно в достойных руках. Я надеялся, что господин, его купивший, соответствует этому описанию. Моя ли вина, если покупатель оказался недостоин этого прекрасного оружия?

— Недостоин? Ах ты голодранец бесстыжий, — взревел вопрошавший и ринулся вперед, но бард этого только и ждал. Подхватив свою сумку и не забыв смачно поцеловать девицу, он ловким движением метнулся к окну, в которое и выпрыгнул. Снаружи трактира донесся его радостный смех.

— Мое почтение господину Статену!

В трактире не все сразу сообразили, что произошло, а когда сообразили — началось форменное безобразие. Хозяин вопил: “Куда не заплатив?”, дочь его, та самая девица, прижимала ладонь к губам и явно жалела о том, что продолжения у поцелуя не будет, четверо охранников господина Статена ломились к дверям сквозь толпу вскочивших на ноги посетителей, кто-то вопил “Держи вора!”, кто-то под шумок умыкал с прилавка блюдо с колбасой. 

Этот бедлам перекрыл громкий окрик.

— Тихо!

Все взгляды устремились к говорившему, до сей поры тихо сидевшему за угловым столом. Это был высокого роста рыцарь с суровым взглядом. О том, что он именно рыцарь, говорили и уверенная осанка, и темный плащ с гербом на плече, и шлем, который он держал под рукой, и огромный меч, что прижимал к себе мальчишка-оруженосец.

— Оставьте этого негодяя мне, — решительно произнес рыцарь. — Восстановление справедливости — благое дело, к которому обязывает меня мой обет.

— А как же возмещение ущерба? — проблеял хозяин трактира.

— А потери моего господина? — подхватил охранник.

Рыцарь извлек из-под плаща тяжелый мешочек и бросил его на стол. Мешочек многообещающе звякнул, рыцарь же развернулся и направился к выходу из трактира. За ним, печально оглядываясь на недоеденный обед, поспешил оруженосец.

Это происшествие служило главной темой для застольных разговоров в течение двух дней, после чего о нем забыли все, кроме поцелованной, но неудовлетворенной девицы, которая еще долго вздыхала, вспоминая красавчика-барда.

* * *

Языки пламени плясали по сухому хворосту, радостно потрескивая, превращая холодную лесную поляну в довольно уютный уголок. По крайней мере, бард, сидевший, прислонившись к поваленному стволу, и обгрызавший куриную ногу, чувствовал себя спокойно и уютно. 

Эту идиллию нарушил стук нескольких пар копыт, и вскоре в круге света возникла морда коня и сверкнул алый герб на плече его хозяина. 

— Доброго вечера, — промолвил рыцарь. — Не будешь возражать, если мы присоединимся к тебе на ночь?

— Ты можешь присоединяться ко мне в любой момент и любым способом, но вот конь, к сожалению, не в моем вкусе, — сверкнул зубами в похабной улыбке бард.

— В таком случае советую держать твои ловкие руки подальше от него, — усмехнулся рыцарь. — А также от моего оруженосца.

Из темноты выступила фигура пониже, ведущая в поводу невысокую кобылку с золотистой гривой.

— А сам ты, значит, не против моих рук? — подмигнул бард.

— Сам я могу эти руки запросто оборвать. 

Рыцарь бросил на землю тяжелую сумку и принялся расседлывать коня, что-то ласково ему бормоча. Оруженосец, не снимая своего огромного плаща, принялся расстилать одеяло и раскладывать на нем припасы к ужину.

Когда все устроились вокруг костра со всем возможным удобством и даже вежливо разделили съедобные припасы, рыцарь с довольным стоном вытянул затекшие ноги и начал:

— Меня зовут сэр Кристофер, я странствующий рыцарь, и это мой оруженосец Рикки. А как мне обращаться к тебе?

Бард пожал плечами.

— Обычно меня зовут просто Джек. Джек-мастер-на-все-руки из-за моих многочисленных талантов. Иногда, конечно, зовут “О боже!”, а изредка “презренный негодяй”, но лично я предпочитаю просто Джек.

— Хм, — протянул рыцарь. — Я вижу, ты считаешь себя бардом?

— Как и все, кто охотно платит мне за мои истории и песни. — Джек, не поднимаясь, изобразил поклон. 

— Я также вижу, что это не единственное твое занятие.

— О, я не хочу хвастаться, но мне доводилось слышать много лестных слов о моем немалом таланте от множества прекрасных женщин, и даже некоторого числа мужчин.

Из-под капюшона плаща, в который все еще кутался оруженосец, раздался сдавленный звук, словно кто-то подавился куском сыра. Рыцарь же лишь покачал головой.

— Я уверен, что господин Статен мог бы многое сказать о твоем таланте, но вовсе не о том, который ты имеешь ввиду.

— Господин Статен сам не отличается честным поведением, ведь всем известно, каким именно образом он нажил деньги, за которые купил титул. Так стоит ли верить его словам?

— Думаю, в данном случае верить можно. Я ведь своими глазами видел так называемый заговоренный меч.

Джек фыркнул.

— Оружие, достойное его нового владельца.

— Возможно, — не стал спорить рыцарь. — Однако, от этой сделки могли пострадать и другие люди...

— Не вижу, каким образом.

— ...а кроме того, обман не становится благим делом, если его жертва нечиста на руку. Обман есть грех, а уж мошенничество и подавно является преступлением.

— Вот только не надо читать мне мораль, — резко наклонился вперед бард. — Я не намерен выслушивать проповеди от того, кто и сам грешен. И таскает с собой любовницу под видом оруженосца.

— Осторожно, — так же резко предупредил рыцарь. — Следи за своими словами, пока мой меч не добрался до твоего языка.

— Что, хочешь сказать, ты и сам не знал, что твой оруженосец — переодетая мальчишкой девушка?

Упомянутый оруженосец вздохнул и откинул наконец капюшон на плечи, продемонстрировав пухлые губы, нежный девичий румянец и неровно обрезанные над плечами светлые волосы.

— Разумеется, он знает, — вздохнула девушка. — Но все совсем не так, как ты думаешь. 

— Конечно, — фыркнул Джек.

— Вот из-за таких, как ты, из-за того, что ты подумал, мне и пришлось переодеться мальчиком. Ведь девушка не может путешествовать с мужчиной, каким бы благородным он ни был, не вызвав подобных пересудов.

— А ты, значит, путешествуешь с ним вовсе не потому, что тайно влюблена в него? А он, конечно, позволяет тебе это не потому, что ты ему нравишься?

Девушка вспыхнула, но рыцарь этого не заметил.

— Я позволяю Розе путешествовать со мной потому, что так безопаснее для нее, ведь я могу ее защитить. Почему это делает она — спроси у нее самой.

Бард перевел любопытный взгляд на девушку, которая наконец справилась со смущением и залившим лицо румянцем.

— Я путешествую с сэром Кристофером, потому что это интересно. Потому что я всегда хотела узнать, что там, за пределами фермы, на которой я выросла. И потому, что он единственный, кто предложил мне все это, ничего не требуя взамен.

Джек неожиданно серьезно кивнул.

— Ясно. Значит, бежишь от рутины и деревенской скуки? Это я могу понять. Какое у тебя может быть Предназначение? Стать примерной женой какому-нибудь толстому фермеру? Дать жизнь десятку румяных детей?

Роза вздрогнула и выпрямилась.

— Не твое дело! Это дурная примета — расспрашивать о чужом Предназначении.

— Деревенские суеверия! — фыркнул бард. — Я знаю места, где списки Предназначений вывешивают на всеобщее обозрение, чтобы легче было найти подходящую пару для брака или делового предприятия.

— Идиоты! — буркнул рыцарь. — Предназначение так не работает.

— Но никто не знает толком, как оно работает, — возразил Джек. А Роза поежилась.

— Давайте лучше не будем об этом говорить. Может это и деревенские суеверия, но мне не по себе.

— Тогда о чем ты хочешь говорить, красавица?

— Например о том, куда мы двинемся завтра.

— Мы? — довольно ухмыльнулся Джек.

— Мы, — твердо сказал сэр Кристофер. — Думаю, мы присоединимся тебе на время.

— Я же сразу это предложил! — Джек потянулся и недвусмысленно подмигнул Розе.

— Я имел в виду разделение дорожных тягот, а вовсе не твоей постели.

— И зачем мне такие спутники? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я увековечил твои подвиги в моих бессмертных балладах?

Роза фыркнула, и даже рыцарь позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Спасибо, но нет. Я слышал твои истории и представляю, на что способно твое воображение. Я предпочту не входить в историю как Голый Рыцарь.

— Эй, любая история выигрывает, если в нее добавить немного наготы и юмора. Это законы искусства!

— Не сомневаюсь. Давай считать, что я просто полагаю себя недостойным увековечивания.

— Ну хорошо, — нахмурился бард. — Зачем тогда ты хочешь ко мне присоединиться?

— Чтобы убедиться, что ты не осчастливишь очередного наивного господина очередным волшебным оружием.

— Да что тебе за дело до наивных господ?

— Видишь ли, я дал обет бороться с несправедливостью, — сказал рыцарь так серьезно, что Джек понял, что большего от него не добьется.

— И почему я должен на это соглашаться? Что мешает мне просто тихо исчезнуть завтра утром?

— Может быть то, что тогда охранники господина Статена снова двинутся по твоему следу? Я слышал, они весьма упрямы и очень жестоки.

— Соглашайся, Джек, — подала голос Роза. — Я чувствую, что ты тоже любишь приключения, а рядом с сэром Кристофером их даже искать не надо — они находят его сами.

Джек лишь пожал плечами и сообщил, что отправляется спать. На этом разговор и закончился.

* * *

Жизнь рядом с сэром Кристофером действительно не была скучной, и возможность убедиться в этом появилась у Джека уже на следующий день. И ведь никто ничего не планировал, они лишь заехали в стоявший чуть в стороне от дороги городок Кардифф, чтобы пополнить запасы еды.

— Только честным образом, — напомнил сэр Кристофер Джеку и проследил, чтобы тот опустил полагающуюся монету в ящик на воротах, на котором было написано “Сбор на строительство моста”. 

Как разъяснили путешественникам местные жители, у которых они поинтересовались назначением сбора, строительство моста было идеей нового бургомистра, госпожи Маргарет Блейн. До сих пор для переправы через реку купцам и прочим путникам приходилось пользоваться бродом или паромной переправой, хозяин которой заламывал несусветные цены. 

— А госпожа бургомистр говорит, что если мы сейчас немного пояса затянем и средств на строительство подсоберем, то как только мост построят, все купцы через наш город в столицу двинутся, торговля расцветет, а с ней и ремесла всякие. Заради такого не жаль и высокие налоги потерпеть.

Сэр Кристофер кивнул. Определенный смысл в этом был.

Вся идиллия рухнула, когда компания путников, двигаясь через рынок, наткнулась на небольшую процессию — госпожа бургомистр следовала на встречу с представителями городских гильдий. Ахнули все трое.

— Это же атаманша Слевин, — воскликнула Роза, и рыцарь торопливо шагнул вперед, заслоняя ее от взглядов любопытных, обернувшихся на голос.

— Это Блон, да, — кивнул Джек. — Я слышал, что она собрала себе банду. А вы с ними, значит, сталкивались?

— Мы помогли их всех арестовать, — гордо ответила Роза. — Правда, предводительница их куда-то пропала, и все решили, что она утонула, потому что дело происходило у реки.

— А она всплыла здесь под другим именем и наверняка собирается провернуть старый фокус со сбором средств. И как ей только удалось пролезть на роль бургомистра?

— В таких вот маленьких городках эта роль не так уж завидна. Забот много, прибыли и чести мало. Не думаю, что у нее было много конкурентов. А кто был — мог и не дожить до выборов. Банда Слевин славилась тем, что не оставляла в живых свидетелей.

— Значит, мы ею займемся? — спросила Роза с непонятным Джеку энтузиазмом.

— Разумеется, — кивнул сэр Кристофер. — Мы ведь не можем позволить ей ограбить этих недотеп.

— Я могу, — вмешался бард.

— Да ладно, — усмехнулся вдруг рыцарь. — По твоему тону было ясно, что у тебя свой счет к этой дамочке. Неужели ты откажешься с ней рассчитаться?

— Я лишь опасаюсь, что тебе не понравятся мои способы расчета. Помимо прочего, они никогда не включают сдачу противника городской страже и прочим официальным лицам.

— Это в любом случае исключено. Мы не можем рассказать людям о том, кто она такая. Нам просто не поверят. Тащить сюда свидетелей из тех мест, где орудовала банда — она раньше завершит свою аферу и сбежит. Так что, думаю, действовать придется менее официальными методами.

Джек расплылся в радостной улыбке.

— Вот теперь мне действительно интересно, какие неофициальные методы ты сочтешь достойными, сэр рыцарь.

— Я всегда начинаю в прямого вызова, — пожал плечами тот. — Так что, думаю, нам стоит нанести визит госпоже бургомистру и поговорить с ней напрямую.

— Ты что, думаешь, это что-то решит?

— Джек, мой мальчик, слышал ли ты такое слово — разведка?

Роза снова фыркнула, Джек надулся, и компания двинулась в Городской Зал выяснять, когда госпожа Блейн сможет их принять.

Встреча с бургомистром прошла так, как и следовало ожидать. Сэр Кристофер спокойно и уверенно заявил, что знает, кто такая на самом деле госпожа Блейн, знает, что она затеяла в этом городе, и не позволит ей совершить это преступление. Госпожа Блейн разыграла прекрасный спектакль про оскорбленную невинность и объявила эти обвинения происками неудачников-конкурентов. Рыцарь, не моргнув глазом, пригрозил обратиться прямо в столицу и предоставить свидетелей. Бургомистр благодушно отмахнулась и объявила встречу законченной.

Выйдя из Городского Зала, трое путников свернули за угол и остановились, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия.

— Ты ведь говорил, что если мы отправимся в столицу, она успеет сбежать?

— Ты разве не поняла? — Джек снисходительно улыбнулся удивленной Розе — и немедленно получил тычок в бок. Она не склонна была терпеть подобное обращение. — Все-все, прости. Считай это просто мелкой местью. Но в ответ на твой вопрос — конечно она успеет сбежать. И именно этим она и займется — организацией досрочного побега с деньгами. А мы в столицу не отправимся.

— Мы останемся здесь, проследим за госпожой бургомистром и схватим ее с поличным при попытке украсть деньги.

— О! Ну конечно, — Роза улыбнулась. — Я еще слишком новичок в этих приключениях, но я начинаю втягиваться.

Джек подмигнул ей. Сэр Кристофер склонил голову, пряча ласковую улыбку.

Насколько быстро бургомистр соберется бежать, было неясно, поэтому начать следить за ней было решено ближайшей же ночью. Оставив лошадей и лишние вещи на постоялом дворе, трое путешественников нашли себе пару прекрасных наблюдательных точек, обеспечивающих отличный обзор здания Городского Зала, где хранились собранные деньги. Мужчины пытались уговорить Розу заночевать в снятой комнате, предоставив нести ночной дозор им двоим. Но она, разумеется, не допустила такой несправедливости, заявив, что не намерена пропускать самое интересное.

— Самое интересное вряд ли случится именно сегодня ночью. Думаю, госпоже Слевин нужно время, чтобы все подготовить, — попытался отговорить ее Джек, но все было безрезультатно.

Как оказалось, Джек был неправ. Как оказалось, они все недооценили решимость бывшей атаманши. Пути к отступлению она подготовила давно и позаботилась о том, чтобы ни свидетелей, ни погони не было. 

В самый темный и холодный час перед рассветом, когда в сон клонит даже самого бдительного часового, из дверей Городского Зала выскользнула темная фигура, прижимающая к себе немалый мешок. Рыцарь с Джеком приготовились следовать за ней до выхода из города, чтобы она точно не могла утверждать, что просто переносила деньги домой. Но тут что-то грохнуло, земля под ногами вздрогнула, а из окон Городского Зала взметнулось пламя. Госпожа бургомистр, уходя, взорвала заранее припасенные бочонки с порохом. 

Из полуразрушенного здания доносились крики раненых стражников, огонь жадно пожирал деревянные полы и балки, быстро добравшись до крыши. Из окрестных домов начали выглядывать испуганные жители, и в общей толчее Блон Слевин почти удалось то, ради чего она все это и затеяла. 

Удалось бы, если бы не рыцарь, оруженосец и бард, оказавшиеся в самом центре столпотворения. 

— Джек, займись огнем! — рявкнул сэр Кристофер и ринулся в ту сторону, где исчезла бургомистр. Собирающаяся толпа была для него недостаточным препятствием. 

Джек лишь пару секунд озадаченно смотрел ему вслед, очевидно, удивленный возложенной на него ответственностью. После чего встряхнулся, оглянулся на замерших в ужасе людей и принялся за дело. Его хорошо подвешенный язык оказался очень кстати — даже в критической ситуации люди слушали его внимательно и не пытались спорить. Очень быстро бард организовал цепочки с водой для тушения, отправил женщин выводить из ближайших домов всех, кто там остался, и выносить все ценное. Кто-то поливал стены и крыши, чтобы на них не перекинулся огонь, кто-то тащил багры. Джек перевернул на себя ведро и, не слушая испуганных криков, бросился внутрь пылающего здания. Он успел вытащить двух стражников, один из которых был даже жив, и его силой удержали, когда он собирался броситься за третьи — и вовремя, потому что через несколько секунд крыша рухнула, и пламя взметнулось еще выше. 

Все это время Роза мелькала в толпе то тут, то там, забыв про свой капюшон. Она помогала успокаивать плачущих детей, обрабатывала ожоги и обнимала рыдающую жену погибшего стражника, давая ей выплакаться.

Пламя погасло, когда первые лучи солнца уже коснулись крыш. Городской Зал сгорел дотла, но окружающие здания отделались лишь несколькими пятнами копоти, разбитыми окнами да парой обугленных стен.

Стоит ли удивляться, что первым порывом измотанных людей было немедленно казнить виновницу случившегося — Блон Слевин, которой не удалось скрыться от сэра Кристофера. К удивлению своих спутников рыцарь не позволил казни совершиться.

— Только не говори, что она не заслуживает смерти! — горячился Джек. — Ты видел, что она натворила? Ты видел детей того стражника? Они остались без отца.

— Помнится, ты утверждал, что твои методы не включают сдачу преступников городской страже.

— Это другое. Это не просто мошенничество. Это… — многоречивому барду, пожалуй, впервые не хватило слов. 

— Но мы же не можем... просто убить ее, — нерешительно вмешалась Роза. — Мы не… у нас нет такого права.

— Правильно, — мрачно согласился сэр Кристофер и возвысил голос, чтобы слышали все в толпе.— Мы не убийцы и не палачи. Поэтому Блон Слевин необходимо отвезти в столицу и сдать властям.

— Что, думаешь, там со мной обойдутся лучше? — подала голос сама Блон. — Ты ведь образованный человек, ты знаешь, как обращаются с преступниками государственные палачи. Отдать меня им — все равно что убить.

— Свою судьбу ты выбрала сама, — отрезал рыцарь. И отказался что либо обсуждать дальше.

* * *

Ранним вечером сэр Кристофер, Роза и Джек устроились на очередной лесной поляне. Они не захотели задерживаться в Кардиффе, отказались принять деньги от благодарных жителей, единственное, что они им позволили — наполнить сумки едой. И вот теперь эта еда была разложена на старом одеяле, и в закопченном котелке заваривался чай, но еда не вызывала аппетита, и потрескивание горящего хвороста больше не казалось веселым и уютным. Роза жалась к плечу рыцаря и он позволил себе обнять ее за плечи, потому что девушке это было нужно. Она покусала губы, глядя на барда, обхватившего руками колени и смотревшего в огонь невидящим взглядом, и позвала:

— Джек, иди к нам. 

В ответ на его вопросительный взгляд рыцарь лишь кивнул. Джек молча перебрался поближе, устроившись рядом с Розой — так, чтобы чувствовать ее тепло. Над поляной вновь повисла тишина.

— В наших краях людей мало, — произнесла вдруг Роза. — И потому Предназначение определяют не точно в восьмой день рождения, а за один раз для всех детей, кому в этом году исполняется восемь. Узнавать чужое Предназначение и правда считается дурной приметой, но мне было любопытно, и я подслушивала. 

— Конечно, — слабо улыбнулся рыцарь.

— Я в тебе не сомневался, Роза, — поддакнул Джек.

— Нас было пятеро. Я слушала, как моим друзьям и подругам обещают стать лучшей ткачихой в округе, дать жизнь пятерым детям, построить дом, в котором будут жить семь поколений. И думала, что я не хочу такого Предназначения. Что лучше бы его вообще не было. Что толку знать, что ты проживешь всю жизнь скучно и одинаково, верно? А потом настал мой черед, меня подвели к Провалу… к этой непонятной дыре прямо в воздухе... и я не хотела смотреть, но не могла отвернуться, я закрыла уши, но все равно услышала. Мне предназначено…

Роза почувствовала, как ладонь сэра Кристофера сжала ее руку и в ответ благодарно стиснула пальцы.

— Мое Предназначение — отдать жизнь, чтобы сохранить жизнь. Тут гадать долго не надо — я видела, как умирают при родах, оставляя ребенка сиротой, это частое дело в деревнях. Мне… мне стало так обидно, что я проживу короткую и скучную жизнь. И я еще тогда решила, что убегу с фермы. Пусть Предназначение нельзя отменить, но я хотя бы успею пожить до того, как оно исполнится. И я убежала. Я хотела приключений. И я их нашла. И пусть они бывают страшными, и это не всегда весело. Я не жалею, нет.

Роза замолчала и прижалась теснее к плечу сэра Кристофера. Джек рядом с ней вдруг хмыкнул невесело.

— А я тоже убежал. Мое Предназначение — стоять в воротах, не пропуская тех, кому нельзя входить. Можешь представить меня привратником? Вот и я не смог. И сбежал. Знаешь, вчерашнее — не первое мое столкновение со смертью. Но я тоже никогда не жалел.

— Я жалел, — сказал вдруг рыцарь так тихо, что казалось — это шум листьев над головой. Но два его спутника услышали и придвинулись ближе. — Я не хотел покидать моих родных, мой замок, мое королевство. Я много лет странствовал и не нашел места прекраснее. Я хотел бы вернуться и часто жалею, что вынужден был уехать. Но вернуться я не могу. Мое Предназначение — пожертвовать королевством, чтобы спасти мир от безумства далеков. Я не… я не уверен, что смогу сделать это. Пожертвовать моим Галлифреем.

— Но далеков давно не было видно, — пробормотала Роза.

— Да, и я приложил к этому руку. Надеюсь, что их не будет видно еще очень долго. Но Предназначение нельзя обойти.

— Зато к нему можно идти очень долгим обходным путем. И чувствую я, что в компании с вами этот путь будет особенно интересным, — заявил Джек, и его друзья наконец заулыбались, зашевелились начали заниматься обедом и подготовкой ночлега.

* * *

Предназначение действительно нельзя обойти. 

Там, впереди, сэру Кристоферу суждено столкнуться с ордами далеков, хлынувших в крошечное королевство Терра через перевал, ведущий в неведомые земли. Ему суждено найти в старинной башне на перевале артефакт, способный разрушить горную цепь и засыпать всю армию врагов — вместе с большей частью королевства. Ему суждено принять решение, которое никому не под силу принять. И единственным утешением будет ему служить то, что Роза осталась в деревне в трех днях пути, где он запер ее, чтобы она не последовала за ним навстречу верной гибели.

Там, впереди, Джеку суждено насмерть встать в воротах той самой башни с двумя мечами в руках, чтобы дать сэру Кристоферу время, нужное для активации артефакта. Ему суждено пасть, завалив проход телами врагов, сделав больше, чем возможно ждать от человека.

Там, впереди, Розе суждено, в кровь исцарапав пальцы, отодрать закрывающие дверь доски и броситься в погоню. Ей суждено в последний момент найти тайный путь в башню и выполнить свое Предназначение. Потому что каждому артефакту нужно Сердце, что направит его силу в нужную сторону, истребив злодеев и защитив невинных.

Но это все впереди. Пути Предназначения неясны и туманны, и никто не знает, что успеем мы встретить на этом пути. Ведь и сама жизнь — всего лишь цепь приключений на пути к цели.


End file.
